SETTLEMENTS
There are a few settlements in Vorel Vur Korth that have been established by Outsiders after they have traveled here from Sanctus, as well as some places where natives live as well. MAUNA KEA Mauna Kea is the capital city and first settlement of Vorel Vur Korth. Being the capitol, it is home to the wealthiest nobles, the Queen and her family, and many merchants and shop-owners. There are fine dining options, as well as great bars, and there are many parties thrown throughout the city. It is lively, with circuses, traveling performers, marketplaces and more throughout. There is an underground as well, a black market. While criminal organizations aren't as prevalent in this region as others, there is a small scene here.'' TROTH Troth means "Protect," and this is city is less a city and more of a fortress where guards are trained and soldiers and other militia are trained, and their families also live here. There are other people here as well - shop owners, service people, and such, who specifically provide all necessary services and goods to those in the infantry and guard. Guards, after being trained, are sent off to other towns. Troth is the safest place in all of Vorel Vur Korth, unless you're a criminal. ULJAR Uljar is the “Blue City” because of its shining blue coastline and the beaches it sits on. This is a main port that has many people coming to and from, due to tourism as well as its exports of iron and silver. Petty crime is common on the docks, and many merchants will be selling many wares from all over the world at this location. Many Outsiders are found here, and generally Fey and Shadowkin avoid this city due to Outsiders and its many iron and silver products. ' ' NOACHI Noachi, or “Little Treasure,” is known for being a place of artisans and creative types. Blacksmiths, alchemists, bards and many more known for their creations work out of this town. Inspired by the region and its bountiful nature and mysteries, Noachi gives patronnage to the Gond, the Holy Maker of All Things, which was a deity that the local gnomes preached to the Outsiders who came in. ' ' OPOSS Oposs, or "The Rain," is a rainy city that has storms and rain throughout the year a majority of the time. The overcast has caused this city to be quite a dreary place if you're one used to sunshine and dry air. This place is also has an underground called The Hidden, which deals in black market trading and more nefarious happenings. One issue is that the overcast causes the area to be darker, with more shadowy corners, which is perfect for creatures born of darkness and shadows. Vampires have a strong presence here, as well as others who have infiltrated this city and used it to their own gain. The city officials and guards try their best, but there are two cities here, each running on their own rules, and anyone who traipses into the darker side of things without being aware of the power it holds can get swallowed up. ' ' KUHRI VILLAGE Kuhri Village, built on the river that runs from the Sea of Peace, is a fishing village that is the only port on the Sea of Peace. Recently created, it has plenty of fish to give these villagers a prosperous existence. ' ' VILLAGE OF GNOMES The Village of Gnomes is a village of, well, gnomes. No other races are welcome to reside here. Guests are welcome, but most guests need to watch out. Being welcome here also opens them up for the tricks of these gnomes, who are known for playing pranks, stealing, and more from Outsiders. The gnomes here are also innovators, engineering mechanical creations, potions, bombs, and more, using the power from nearby Windmills to run their machines. Outsiders are forbidden from using or taking any of their products, and no gnome with a sense of honor would ever trade with Outsiders. ' ' SHIFTER CLAN The wild Shifters have created a home here. If you see past what appears to be the life of savages, you'll see families and kindness and love, despite the aggressive outer appearance. The Shifters also have much to trade in terms of furs and herbs and medicines, and other rarities that they have foraged from their hunter/gather life. ' ' DRAGONBORN DOMAIN Dragonborns are the least likely to accept Outsiders. Any Outsider who strays into their village must earn honor to remain in the village alive. The challenges all depend on the color of the Dragonborn clan. Many clans are in the mountains, all small groupings, all intimidating and dangerous. FEATHERHAVEN A small colony of Aarakocra have made their nests in these mountains, taking to the skies and hunting around. They are pretty strange creatures when interacting with other races, with their bird-like mannerisms. They do take in the lost into their nests, treating them well and giving them a place to stay the night. They have Elders that make decisions for the colony, led by their Shaman, Brizzikki. Category:Locations Category:Settlements